


I Don't Like This

by patdbrendonn



Series: PATD & MCR One Shots [10]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bombing, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt, M/M, Mpreg, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdbrendonn/pseuds/patdbrendonn
Summary: Brendon finds out he is expecting a second child with his husband Ryan Ross, their eldest daughter Hailey is a victim of a bombing.





	I Don't Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I decided not to write Kenny in for obvious reasons.

Brendon always loved tour. He always loved the adrenaline going through his veins while he sang his heart out to a new city every night. Everything to do with tour he loved, and this time, he was across the world away from his husband and daughter. 

Every morning for the first week was spent in either the bus bathroom or the hotel bathroom. His hands would be on each side of the toilet as he emptied his stomach. 

“Brendon… Maybe you have a stomach bug?” Zack asked softly as he leaned against the doorframe. He sighed a bit as Brendon retched again, letting out a low growl as it finished. 

“I don’t know..” Brendon replied, “I just hope that I didn’t give anything to Ryan before I left. I hate it when he’s sick and I’m gone.”

“He’s flying to Brighton tomorrow, you get to see him, make sure he’s okay. You’ll be fine though. Every time you puke you’re fine for the rest of the day.” Brendon nodded slightly. “Just go back to your bunk and get some rest, you got a big show tonight. Fifty thousand seats, sold out in twenty minutes. Go get some shut-eye, Nicole and Dan are.”

“I guess it’s a good idea.” Brendon slowly got out of the bathroom and climbed into his bunk, resting his head onto the pillow underneath him. He sighed, pulling his phone out to turn it on, seeing his lock screen. It’s a picture from the best day of his life, the day their daughter was born. Hailey Roxanna Urie, born May 21, 2009. The picture that has always been on every cell phone Brendon has owned after her birth is a picture that he has held close to his heart ever since; Ryan kissing his cheek as Brendon cried holding there new daughter. What really ticks Brendon off is that some fans hate her. How she’s the reason Ryan left the band. It was his choice to leave. Ryan didn’t think that it had to be Brendon to leave the band,  _ his  _ band, so, Ryan left to take care of their child. Brendon still respects it. It’s better than having to pay for a nanny. 

As he stared at the picture, he realized exactly how much time has gone by. Ten years. Ten years ago he was in the most pain he ever has been. But once she was born, his life changed. 

That’s when it dawned on him. How the throwing up in the mornings have felt the exactly like the morning sickness he had while pregnant with Hailey. He sat up and got out of his bunk, looking directly at Zack. 

“Don’t want to go to sleep?” He asked, looking back at his book. 

“Can you run to a pharmacy for me?” Brendon asked. 

“Sure. For what?” 

“A pregnancy test.” 

***

Brendon stared at the test like there was no tomorrow. Thoughts flooded his brain as he read the positive reading.  _ Does Ryan even want another baby? How am I going to tour? What if Hailey hates it?  _ All accurate thoughts that Brendon didn’t know the answer to. He wouldn’t know for a while, well, one could be answered in almost sixteen hours. 

He didn’t know if he wanted to tell anyone. Or say anything, for that matter, he wanted to crawl into a hole and cry. Brendon and Ryan had said many times that Hailey was enough for them, and now, look where Brendon stands. 

“What does it say?” Zack asked as he knocked on the door slightly.

“Pregnant, six to eight weeks.” He replied, opening the door. “I’m fucking pregnant again.” 

“Isn’t it a good thing?”

“What? No! Ryan and I don’t want more kids!” Brendon began to cry, falling to his knees. “I don’t want to do it all over again! That pain- god, I won’t be able to do that again.” 

***

“Brendon!” Ryan yelled as he dropped his bags and ran to his husband. Brendon laughed a bit, catching Ryan and letting his legs wrap around his own torso. “My god, I missed you!” He cried out, placing kisses all over Brendon’s face. 

“I missed you, too!” Brendon replied as he let Ryan stand up. “We got a date tonight. Nothing fancy, just at a McDonald’s.” Ryan smiled as he grabbed his bags. 

“Sounds fun!” Ryan kissed Brendon one more time before walking to the others, giving everyone hugs. Brendon stared at Zack, who he could tell was trying his damn hardest to keep it in.  _ Fucking giant.  _

***

“So,” Ryan started as he threw out his Big Mac box, “What did you want to tell me, hun?” Brendon sighed softly, running a hand through his hair. 

“I got a little secret…” Ryan looked at Brendon. 

“What did you do..?”

“Nothing! Well.. We did something.” Brendon watched as Ryan’s eyebrows scrunched together. He knew this was it. He took in a long breath, his eyes adverting from Ryan’s gaze. “I’m pregnant.”

“You are?” Ryan asked. Brendon nodded slowly, causing Ryan to jump up and capture Brendon in a passionate kiss. 

“Y-You’re not mad? We didn’t want any more kids…” 

“Fuck that! Babe, I don’t care what we said, we get to be parents again! Think how happy Hailey will be when she finds out she’s going to be a big sister!” Ryan let a tear fall out of his eye. “I love you so much, baby!”

***

Brendon watched in horror as the hotel’s breakfast room streamed live news, showing a bombing that occurred in Los Angeles. Everyone did as well, gathering around the small TV to listen to the reporter who was on the scene. 

“We’re getting word that there has been another bomb that went off in the neighbourhood of Studio City…” That’s when Brendon’s heart sank. He quickly pulled his phone out and called Ryan, tears streaming down his face. 

“Bren!” Ryan yelled, obviously scared, “Hailey’s school- it was hit!” He cried, hearing the panic in Ryan’s voice. 

“Are you okay? Do you got Hailey?” Brendon asked nervously. 

“No! W-Well, I’m fine, but they won’t let anyone out of the building or anyone in! I-I can’t get to her! I don’t k-know if she’s alive or n-not!” Brendon shared a glance with Zack. He knew that it was bad. 

“Okay, let’s get back to our rooms, Brendon, stay here. Stay down here in case you have to go back to LA.” Brendon nodded slowly, trying to make out the words that Ryan is sobbing out. 

“I need you here babe… It’s bad!” Ryan cried out. “I don’t care about the fucking fans, our daughter is probably hurt or-or dead!” 

“I know babe. I’ll stay on the phone with you until you see her. Don’t worry, love. I’m sure she’s okay.”

It was three and a half hours on the phone. Ryan couldn’t calm down, Brendon really couldn’t, either. 

“They’re bringing out victims… O-Oh, Hailey!” Brendon could hear Ryan’s feet beginning to run, hearing the slight talk from paramedics. “Oh my god… baby, you look terrible…” 

“Ry? Is she okay?” Brendon yelled, standing up. 

“She’s alive…” Ryan listened to the paramedics and his daughter. “But she was thrown against a wall and fractured her pelvis.”

“Okay… Okay. That’s not the worse thing possible.” Brendon sighed out. “Can I talk to her?” Soon, Brendon heard the soft cries from Hailey. “Baby girl?”

“D-Daddy… It hurts…” She said softly. 

“I know darling… I’ll be on the next plane, don’t worry, I’ll be there soon. You’ll see me tomorrow.” Brendon looked back at Zack and nodded. “I’ll be there to hold your hand.”

“Okay… I-I love you.” Brendon smiled a bit as he wiped some tears away. 

“I love you too princess. Don’t drive your dad crazy in the hospital.” He smiled. “I’ll see you soon baby. Give me back to your Dad, I gotta talk to him.” 

“Bren? You’re coming home?” Ryan asked quickly as Hailey handed him the phone. 

“I’m cancelling the rest of the tour. I need to be with my husband and my daughter right now.”

***

Brendon opened the door to Hailey’s room, seeing her and Ryan sleeping. Ryan was in a chair, his head resting on the bed. Brendon smiled, walking over and tapping his shoulder. Ryan’s eyes opened and looked at Brendon. 

“Bren!” Ryan quickly stood up and hugged Brendon, leaning his face into the crook of his neck. “I am so happy you’re home for good.”

“Me too,” Brendon replied. “How’s our girl?”

“Not too well…” Ryan sighed. “She has surgery today at three. Her pelvis broke in four different places but didn’t puncture any organs, thank god. They need to put in a plate and a bunch of screws for her to walk, and with a lot of physical therapy, she will.” Brendon looked over at Hailey. 

“Well, at least she’s strong.”  Ryan smiled a bit as he touched Brendon’s stomach. 

“You’re getting a bump.” He said quietly. 

“I know,” Brendon sighed. “Considering I’m almost three months along I should be.”

“You’re what?” Brendon looked over to Hailey, who was awake. “You’re having a baby?” Brendon nodded slightly. 

“In six months, yes.” Ryan grabbed Brendon’s hand. “You get to be a big sister!”

“Tell me again when I’m not on medicine. I have no emotions right now.”

 


End file.
